Relax
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: Logan had a really bad day. He lost the champion- ship again and his girlfriend broke up with him. Actually he just wants to curl up in to a ball and not come out of his room but can a certain Blue sibling change his mind? (Logan/Ty) I don't own anything! :D Don't like guy couples don't read it!


**Hay guys! I'm here with a Logan/Ty one shot for you! :D **

**It just popped in to my head and i hope you guys like it and leave some reviews! :)**

** Rated M for a reason ;D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Logan had a really bad day. He lost the champion- ship again and his girlfriend broke up with him. Actually he just wants to curl up in to a ball and not come out of his room but could a certain Blue sibling change his mind?**

* * *

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**No One's POV:**

Logan was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Today was just totally awful.

Nothing went right and it was most certainly his fault but he hated it.

He lost his badminton champion- ship again, this time not because of his stupid enemy Cece and like last year, he lost his girlfriend again.

Gosh. Girls were so unbelievable and he just hated it.

Why did he even fall in love with a girl again?

He always ended up broken hearted.

He groaned, as suddenly his phone vibrated.

A SMS from Ty.

His heart started beating faster.

Ty and him were really good friends now and damn was that guy hot.

Not that he had a crush on him or something like this.

Logan Hunter was as straight as a ruler.

He opened the SMS from Ty:

_Hay Logan ;) I got your SMS because of the badminton- thing. Don't be to sad. I'll be over in 10 to cheer you up :)_

Logan quickly stood up and looked for some clothes.

He only had his boxers on.

He didn't even get out of bed so far.

Just as he finished changing and had run a hand through his hair, the door to his room opened and Ty came in.

''Hey.'' , Logan greeted him shy.

What the heck was wrong with him?

''Hey.'' Ty replied, checking Logan out.

It was no secret, that Ty was bi but it definitely was a secret that he had feelings for the long brown haired skater- boy.

Logan groaned and sat back down on his bed.

Ty walked up to him, confused and sat down besides him.

''What's wrong?'' , he asked the skater boy concerned.

Said person sighed again and replied: ''Not only the match... Also my girlfriend Maria broke up with me and now i'm busted. I don't know what to do.''

Logan felt the tears back in to his eyes but tried to blink them away.

Ty shouldn't see him weak.

The older Blue- sibling put a comforting arm around him and told him: ''Logan, don't be so worried. Everything is going to be okay. Being stressed doesn't make it any better.''

Logan groaned.

His dad told him the same but it was hard to relax and to be happy after what happened and the tingling in his body because of Ty's touch didn't make it any better.

He turned around to face Ty and then replied: ''How should i not be s-''

His rambling got cut off by Ty, pressing a firm kiss on his mouth.

Logan was shocked at first but kissed back.

_'Damn, could that guy kiss.' _He thought to himself and Ty smiled against his lips.

Then he pushed the younger boy on the bed and got on top of him.

Logan looked with lust in to his eyes and Ty looked as the same back and said to him: ''You have to relax.''

Then he went with his hands to the hem of Logan's shirt and added: ''I can help you to learn, how to relax.''

Logan moaned at Ty's hands at his abs and Ty smirked, leaning down to kiss him again, forcing his tongue in to his mouth.

_How could something so bad feel so good? _Logan thought to himself, as he helped Ty, getting his shirt over his head.

After that he went to Ty's shirt and soon both shirts were somewhere thrown in the room, while the two boys, were kissing each other again, moaning in to each other mouths.

Logan groaned as Ty grinned against him with his already hard cock through his jeans.

He was hard as well and Ty went to Logan's jeans, putting them down with one move.

Then he put his own jeans down and they were only in their boxers now.

Logan moaned as Ty started kissing down his neck and down until his boxers.

The skater boy put the boxers of the older boy down to see a nine inch cock and his mouth started watering.

He needed Ty inside him. Now.

Ty saw Logan's look and smirked.

''You can also touch it.'' , he whispered in to the skater's ear.

He knew, that he actually considered himself as straight and never did something like this before.

Ty thought, that it was cute.

Logan nodded and put his hands around Ty's cock and started stroking it.

Ty moaned and Logan went faster.

As he felt himself coming he told Logan to stop, who looked confused at him.

The older boy smirked and started to kiss Logan again, while putting his boxers down.

Suddenly Logan got nervous.

He knew, where this was going and he was really nervous.

Logan was still a virgin and wasn't he actually straight.

Ty saw Logan's discomfort and kissed the tip of his seven inch cock, what caused Logan to moan.

''Ohhh...''

Then he took the cock in to his mouth and started sucking.

The younger boy was painting by now and couldn't even stop his moans anymore.

Then after two minutes he came in to the older boy's mouth.

Ty whipped his mouth smirking and kissed Logan again.

He was now full in his control, extremely horny and wanting more.

Ty started fingering Logan's whole, who jumped a bit but then relaxed.

Then he sucked on his nippled and Logan got even more horny.

''Ty...'' , he moaned... ''I need you. NOW!''

Ty smirked and put his cock before Logan's entrance and then pushed.

_Oh my god. _Was all he could think. That guy was incredible tight.

''Ahh!'' , Logan cried out in pain and Ty quickly covered his mouth with his.

He thrusted slowly in and out, until he hit the younger's boy prostrate and Logan started to groan in to his mouth.

Ty smiled and went harder and faster, feeling his self getting close.

With one last scream both came and then collapsed on the bed.

After they caught their breath, Ty smirked at Logan.

Then he leaned down, kissed him and whispered: ''See, i told you that you just have to relax.''


End file.
